Lemon Alien
by ma lune
Summary: Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la bouche de Looping se pressa contre la sienne... Petit OS slash looping/futé très soft


voilà une des deux fic que j'ai écrite pour le 6ième fanzine du monde du slash ^^

* * *

_Thème _: Coming out

_Fandom _: A-Team (Série ou film à vous de voir )

_Pairing _: Looping/Futé

_Rating _: PG13

Lemon Alien…

Parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire pour anciens combattants, Templeton Peck se força à ralentir. Il devait passer pour n'importe quel médecin de ce service. L'inquiétude ne devait pas le trahir.

L'équipe essayait de contacter Looping depuis huit jours sans succès. Sa ligne ne répondait pas et les infirmières avaient été intraitables : impossible de donner ce genre d'information au téléphone.

Pourtant Futé avait déployé tout son charme, toute son intelligence, mais non, rien n'y avait fait.

Il chercha la chambre habituelle de son ami, mais il n'y était pas, ce qui était encore plus étrange et encore plus inquiétant.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil. Il ne lui fallut que trois phrases et deux sourires à la charmante infirmière blonde pour obtenir le nouveau numéro de chambre :

« Vous m'accompagnez ? Je dois absolument voir ce euh… H.M. Murdock. »

La jeune femme s'empressa de se lever :

« Bien sûr, Docteur. »

Il la suivit dans les couloirs :

« Savez-vous pourquoi ce patient a été changé de chambre ? »

« Oh. Eh bien d'après son psychiatre, il a sombré un peu plus dans la folie et la maladie. On nous a demandé de ne plus l'approcher seul. »

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Je ne sais pas c'est peut-être dans son dossier. »

« Merci, je vérifierai. »

« Voilà c'est là. »

« Vous pouvez y aller, je vais me débrouiller. »

« Mais le docteur a dit… »

Futé se força à sourire :

« Oui oui, je sais mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis capable de gérer la situation et je suppose que vous avez de nombreux patients à voir. »

« Eh bien oui mais… »

« Allez-y, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

Il la poussa un peu dans le couloir et elle finit par s'éloigner. Doucement, Futé tourna la poignée.

Que se passait-il ? Looping était-il vraiment passé de la folie douce à une folie destructrice ?

De plus en plus inquiet, il entra. La chambre était plongée dans une sorte de pénombre. La lumière était éteinte et la seule source de clarté provenait d'une meurtrière sur le mur de droite. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, pas de téléphone, pas d'objet personnel, rien de ce qui appartenait à Looping.

Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Et sur ce lit gisait pauvrement le capitaine. Craintivement, Futé s'approcha. Il n'avait pas peur de son ami mais de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter que Looping ne soit plus lui-même.

Il s'approcha encore et tendit la main vers l'épaule nue de son camarade. Il portait un marcel blanc et un pantalon. Tout deux semblaient trop grands pour lui.

Il le secoua légèrement et appela :

« Looping ? »

Pas de réponse :

« Looping… »

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du capitaine. Futé avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, entendu beaucoup d'horreurs mais ce gémissement le fit frissonner d'angoisse :

« Looping… »

Il fit asseoir le pilote qui sembla revenir un peu à lui :

« Futé… »

« Ouais ! »

Au moins son ami le reconnaissait :

« Tu les as vus ? »

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils :

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

« Les extraterrestres, ils sont là ! »

« Les… Ah oui oui je les ai vus. »

Futé inspira :

« Reste là, ok ? Le temps que j'aille voir s'ils ne sont pas dans le couloir et ensuite on pourra y aller. »

« C'est à cause des citrons… »

Le pilote retomba endormi sur sa couchette.

« Ah oui bien sûr, je comprends mieux. »

Futé se dirigea directement vers l'infirmière blonde :

« Bien Mademoiselle euuh Epson, je crains que votre patient ait besoin d'un traitement bien spécifique. »

« Oui c'est ce que le… »

« Je vais donc l'amener au plus vite dans mon service à St Sébastien. »

« Oh mais euh je ne sais pas si je peux... »

Il lui tendit une fausse carte de visite :

« Appelez le Docteur Einstein de ma part, il vous fera un topo de la situation. »

« Le Docteur Einstein ? »

« Oui aucun rapport avec le physicien. Ne lui posez pas la question, le docteur est assez chatouilleux à ce sujet. »

La jeune femme l'observa un instant et prit la carte :

« Très bien euh je suppose que vous voulez ses médicaments ?. »

« Ses médicaments… »

« Oui le nouveau traitement que lui ont donné les psychiatres. »

Réagissant tout de suite, Futé acquiesça :

« Bien entendu oui. Il me les faut ainsi qu'un fauteuil roulant, s'il vous plait. »

Elle lui tendit deux flacons qu'il enfourna dans la poche de sa blouse.

Il retourna chercher son ami avec la chaise roulante, en priant pour que Hannibal soit toujours garé devant la sortie.

Par bonheur, la corvette était bien là et le boss toujours au volant.

Futé installa Looping sur la banquette arrière et l'entendit murmurer quelque chose comme :

« C'est la faute des citrons. »

Une heure plus tard, Looping était toujours aussi vaseux. Futé l'installa dans sa chambre enfin dans la chambre d'un acteur parti tourner un film en Albanie pour les trois prochains mois.

Il sortit doucement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé au côté de son boss :

« Alors ? »

« Alors il dort encore. J'ai vu la prescription sur ses flacons de médoc, ils le bourrent de chlordiazépoxide. »

Hannibal fronça les sourcils :

« C'est un sédatif mais il est surtout utilisé comme anxiolytique. Y'avait aussi des psychotropes. J'ai regardé sur les bouquins à l'hosto. Je cite ''le terme psychotrope signifie littéralement « qui agit, qui donne une direction à l'esprit ou au comportement''

« Ce ne sont pas ses médicaments habituels ça. »

« Non c'est clair ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il va falloir quelques temps avant que son organisme élimine tout ça. »

Le colonel sortit un cigare de la poche de sa veste :

« Euh Hannibal… C'est pas chez moi ici… l'odeur de… »

Devant le regard de son aîné, Futé abdiqua :

« Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. »

Bizarre c'était bizarre…

Le matelas sur lequel il était allongé sentait l'after-shave de Futé.

Comment cette odeur unique qu'il connaissait tant pouvait se retrouver sur l'oreiller qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir.

Les extraterrestres tentaient-ils une nouvelle torture étrange et pénétrante ?

Il ouvrit un œil et soupira de soulagement : pas de petit homme gris à l'horizon.

Car oui, il en était persuadé, les aliens étaient gris et non pas verts comme dans tout ces films idiots.

Il ouvrit l'autre œil. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qui n'était manifestement pas la sienne que se soit la nouvelle ou l'ancienne.

Il inspira une dernière fois l'odeur entêtante qui s'échappait du lit et se leva.

Il entendait des voix. Oui bon ça arrivait souvent, mais là c'était celle de Futé et Hannibal. Quel chance que son boss soit là ! Il aurait peut-être une solution contre les aliens voleurs de citrons.

Il sortit de la chambre et trouva ses deux amis assis sur le canapé.

Futé entendit la porte grincer. Il se leva instantanément :

« Looping ! Attends, viens-là. »

Il attrapa le bras de son ami et l'entraîna jusqu'au sofa :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme un coq en pâte. J'ai jamais vraiment compris cette expression. Tu crois que quelqu'un est allé demander au coq ce que ça faisait de sentir le pâté ? »

« Euuh. »

Futé jeta un regard à Hannibal qui rétorqua avec un sourire :

« Sûrement, fiston ! »

Le lieutenant secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait espéré mais bon :

« Ok revenons sur Terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'hosto. »

« Tu étais déjà au courant ? Les aliens sont là. Il veulent voler nos citrons. Il faut les cacher. »

« Oui bon d'accord euh ça, c'est ce que tu as dit au doc ? Ce n'est pas plus étrange que ce que tu racontes d'habitude alors pourquoi... »

« Au psy ? Non j'ai rien dit. »

Futé soupira, c'était idiot d'insister. Après tout peu importe pourquoi les médecins avaient changé son traitement.

Pourtant il le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas :

« Looping pourquoi t'ont-ils changé de chambre. »

Le capitaine jeta un regard inquiet à leur boss. Celui-ci retira son précieux cigare d'entre ses lèvres et marmonna :

« Je vais aller téléphoner à Barracuda pour lui dire que nous n'avons plus besoin de la cavalerie. »

Hannibal passa la porte et Looping fit la moue :

« La cavalerie c'est une bonne idée. On aura besoin de tout le monde pour sauver les citrons. »

« Looping, arrête avec cette histoire ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« A quel propos ? »

Futé n'arrivait pas à savoir si son ami était encore sous l'effet des médicaments ou s'il était dans un état tout à fait normal pour un fou échappé de l'asile :

« Pourquoi tes médecins ont-ils changé ton traitement ? »

« Oh ça… »

« Oui ça. »

Rien qu'un instant, le lieutenant crut voir les joues de son capitaine se colorer et puis celui ci murmura :

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec les citrons. »

« Avec quoi alors ? »

« Toi ! »

« Quoi moi ? »

Looping se mit à fixer la coupe de fruits sur la table basse :

« Je leur ai dit que… »

Nouvelle pause :

« Si tu t'arrêtes à chaque phrase, on ne va jamais y arriver. »

« T'as raison c'est mieux si je te montre. »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la bouche de Looping se pressa contre la sienne.

Si Futé songea un instant à le repousser, il oublia bien vite cette idée quand la langue de son ami vint caresser ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, il les entrouvrit, laissant l'intruse le pénétrer.

C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme avant…

Pourtant ce baiser était enivrant. Une étrange chaleur le traversait. Les lèvres de Looping étaient brûlantes contre les siennes. Leurs langues jouaient malicieusement l'une avec l'autre comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça.

Futé plaqua sa main contre la nuque de son capitaine, approfondissant encore leur échange.

Toutes ces sensations étaient étrangement grisantes. Oui c'était plaisant, bien trop en fait. Futé s'écarta à bout de souffle. Il mit quelque seconde à remettre ses idées en ordre :

« Looping… »

« C'est ça. »

« Hein ? »

« Je leur ai dit la vérité : je suis amoureux d'un homme ! Apparemment c'est encore pire que tout ce que j'ai bien pu leur dire jusque-là. »

« Amoureux… »

Non, il n'était pas affolé par cette idée, et non ce qu'il ressentait, là tout de suite, ce n'était pas de la jalousie.

Plus Futé tentait de se convaincre, plus il désespérait, jusqu'à ce que le pilote ajoute :

« Je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi, je ne suis pas cinglé. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé vous voir tous. »

« De moi ? »

Looping hocha la tête :

« J'ai du mal à le croire. »

« J'aurais le droit de recommencer ? »

Déjà perdu dans ses propres pensées, Futé ne parvenait pas à suivre les raisonnements de son ami :

« Quoi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, le capitaine se pencha de nouveau, reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Futé y prenait goût, c'était de plus en plus agréable.

Bien des femmes étaient passées dans sa vie. Beaucoup d'entre elles lui avaient avoué leur amour. Mais il ne les avaient pas crues.

Pourtant ces mêmes mots dans la bouche de Looping semblaient criants de vérité.

Cette fois, ce fut le pilote qui mit fin à leur baiser. Il posa son front sur le sien et vint caresser sa joue de ses doigts. La voix rauque, Futé murmura :

« Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas l'air si fou que ça ? »

« Parce que ça l'est pas ! »

Le regard de Looping tomba de nouveau sur la coupe de fruits. Et comme s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue jusque-là, il s'exclama :

« Où sont les citrons ? »

« Quoi ? »

Non vraiment, son capitaine était difficile à suivre :

« Ils les ont volés. »

« Ah oui les extraterrestres. »

« Tu les as vus ? »

Futé allait répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit :

« Regardez qui j'ai trouvé en bas ! »

Derrière Hannibal, Barracuda entra, les sourcils froncés :

« Il va très bien, pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? »

Looping s'approcha :

« C'est à cause des citrons. Tu vas devoir nous aider ! »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Les extraterrestres sont venus pour nous voler nos citrons et les ramener sur leur planète. »

« Tu es complètement citronné oui ! Je m'en vais avant d'être contaminé par ces âneries. Comme si j'avais pas autre chose à faire…»

Il s'éloigna marmonnant encore :

« J'ai loupé le match de boxe avec ces imbécillités. Non mais, on n'a pas idée… »

Looping croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

« Ça veux dire qu'il va pas nous aider, c'est ça ? »

Hannibal posa une main sur l'épaule du pilote :

« Je le crains mon grand ! Mais j'ai vu le journal dans la rue. Ils disent que nous avons conclu un accord avec les aliens. »

« Un accord ? »

« On va leur vendre nos citrons. »

« Oh très bonne idée, ça oui très bonne idée. »

Futé secoua la tête, en se demandant comment Hannibal faisait pour entrer aussi facilement dans les délires de Looping.

En fait, ils étaient probablement tous fous : le colonel avec ses plans toujours ''sans accroc'', Barracuda se disputant comme un gamin de 6 ans avec son supérieur de capitaine et lui, Tempelton Peck, espérant secrètement que son boss ne resterait pas cette nuit pour pouvoir continuer la ''discussion'' fort intéressante qu'il avait eue avec Looping un peu plus tôt.

Ouais ils étaient tous cinglés en fait…

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plu ^^


End file.
